Purchasing a new set of golf clubs is a major investment for many golfers. Therefore, any golfer who is about to invest in purchasing a new set of clubs typically takes the extra step to insure that their new golf clubs are custom fit rather than purchasing “off-the shelf golf clubs.” “Off-the-shelf” golf clubs are one-size-fits-all, designed for a “typical” golfer. Normally an “average golfer” refers to someone who is approximately 5-foot-9 or 5-10 and hits a 5- or 6-iron about 160 yards. However, every golfer has a different body shape, and a different golf swing. A golfer might get lucky with an off-the-shelf set, but many golfers will find that such a set is ill-suited for their particular body and/or swing. As a result many golfers are opting for custom fitting session to insure that they are receiving the greatest payback for their new investment.
A typical club fitting session begins with a static fitting. That is, various measurements of the golfer, such as the golfer's height, the distance between the golfer's fingertip and floor, the golfer's hand size, and the like are measured and recorded. Using these measurements, the club fitter can determine a set of specifications for a custom fit golf club, as a starting point. Once the static fitting is complete, the club fitting session moves to a dynamic fitting, in which the golfer hits numerous balls so that the ball flight can be observed and the specifications of the custom-fit golf club can be refined. Typically, the golfer will hit many variations of the same club. For instance, a well-equipped fitting center might have dozens of a particular club, say a 6-iron. Each of the 6-irons will be different from the next in some way, such as lie angle, shaft flex, shaft length, and the like. The main purpose is to find the best combination of shaft, lie, grip, and swing weight that produces the best ball flight for that particular golfer.
During the dynamic fitting process, one specification that is checked and refined is the lie angle of the golf club. To determine the proper lie angle, the golfer is asked to hit several balls of a hard surface, such as a lie board. By making contact with the lie board, an impact mark will be left on the sole of the golf club, which helps determine the proper lie angle. For example, if the impact mark is near the center of the sole as measured from the heel to the toe, the lie angle is correct for that particular golfer. However, if the impact mark is toward the toe of the golf club, this indicates that the lie angle is too flat for the particular golfer. Similarly, if the impact mark is toward the heel of the golf club, the lie angle is too upright for the particular golfer. By observing where the impact marks on the sole of the golf club occur, the club fitter can determine the optimal lie angle of the golf club for that golfer.
However, determining the proper lie angle required that the club fitter make an intelligent guess as to how far the impact mark was from the center of the sole of the golf club and therefore the approximate lie angle. Once the approximate lie angle is determined, the golfer must hit several more balls with a golf club with a modified lie angle. This process is repeated until the proper lie angle is determined. To reduce the “guesswork” of the club fitter for selecting the proper lie angle, trial golf clubs used for club fitting may contain graduated markings along the sole that run perpendicular to the face of the golf club. Each graduated marking corresponds to a particular incremental change in the lie angle referenced from the center of the sole. Therefore, the club fitter can easily tell the proper lie angle for a particular golfer by observing at which graduated mark the impact mark appears, thereby eliminating any guesswork from determining the proper lie angle.
Another specification that is refined during the dynamic club fitting session is the loft angle of the golf club. Normally, this characteristic is determined using subjective criteria. In a typically club fitting session, the golfer will hit several shots with a golf club having a known loft angle. The club fitter observes the flight path of the golf ball and determines whether in his or her judgment, the flight of the ball is too high or too low. If the club fitter believes that the ball flight is too high, he or she will have the golfer hit several more shots with a golf club that has a stronger (less) loft. Conversely, if the club fitter believes that the ball flight is too low, he or she will have the golfer hit several more shots with a golf club that has a weaker (more) loft. This process continues until, in the view of the club fitter, that the golfer has achieved the proper ball flight.
Unfortunately, this approach to determining the proper loft angle for a particular golfer is subjective, inaccurate, and can lead to wide variances in the recommended loft angle based on the perception of the particular club fitting professional. One method to solve these problems is to use a launch monitor system. This system includes a device that is placed relatively close to the ball and measures the angle at which the ball leaves the face of the golf club, known as the launch angle, the initial velocity, and spin rate of the golf ball. The device then calculates the flight path of the golf ball and the total distance that the ball will carry. The system can also calculate the optimal golf ball trajectory based on the initial velocity and spin rate for a particular golfer. Although these devices are accurate, they typically require external hardware, such as a laptop computer running proprietary software to calculate the optimal loft angle. Thus, these launch monitor systems tend to be bulky and expensive which makes them difficult to transport and greatly increases the cost of the club fitting session. Additionally, due to the cost and complexity of the system, they are usually only used for determining the optimal loft angle for a driver.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for a simple and accurate method to determine the optimal loft angle for any golf club. In particular, there is a need for a trial golf club that is easily transported and cost efficient to for use with a custom club fitting system to determine the optimal loft angle for any golf club.